fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawyer
|image= |name=Racer |kanji=レーサー |romanji=''Rēsā'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown (deceased) |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Blond |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Oración Seis |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Slowing Magic |alias=Racer |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut= |japanese voice=Junji Majima |english voice= }} Racer was the codename of one of the six powerful Dark Mages who composed the Oración Seis guild, whose goal was to find Nirvana, a highly destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Appearance Racer has a tall lean frame and sports a blonde mohawk. He also has long eyebrows and a prominent nose. He also appears to have two stitches on each side of his mouth. He wears a chinguard that extends up to his green-tinted goggles. His long-sleeved jacket and gloves are white and red. In the manga, his jacket is also emblazoned with the logos of the guilds under the Balam Alliance and other miscellaneous designs. History Not much is known about Racer's past, except that he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven. It is also known that he had an encounter with Jet at one point, and beat him in terms of speed. Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter, he dealt most of the damage to the group, resulting in the alliance's utter defeat. Later after the group kidnap Wendy Marvell and Happy and he brought in a coffin containing Gérard within it at the request of Brain who hoped to use her magic to revive him. He was sent to go deal with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Charle who were closing in on the Oración Seis' hideout. Unlike last time though the two managed to avoid his attacks, Natsu and Charle managed to get by him and head further into the hideout while Gray stayed behind to do battle with Racer. As the battle continued Natsu and Charle eventually exited the cave, mission accomplished on rescuing Wendy and Happy. However Racer spotted them and knocked them out of the air. Before he could attack again Gray blocked his path with an ice wall before telling Natsu to hurry and heal Erza Scarlet. Despite the fact that he fatigued from using so much power, Gray insisted on continuing the battle telling a much annoyed Racer that ice stops even the fastest beings. Insulted by this, Racer decided to finish the battle with Gray rather then go after Natsu using a new magic called Dead Grand Prix, where he summoned motorcycles from out of nowhere to attack Gray. Racer then hopped on one himself and continued the attack, though Gray figured out that the motorcycles can be ridden by anyone and hopped on. A high speed battle commenced but Gray still found he was no match for Racer. The two then came across Reitei Lyon and Sherry, with the former joining in on the battle at the behest of Gray. But even together they could't hit him and were attacked from behind as a result. Racer mocked them then decides to finish them, but Lyon told Gray he found Racer's weakness. Lyon whispered it into his ear then suddenly froze Gray, appearing as if he was trying to take credit for stopping Racer. Both Sherry and he proceed to attack together but Racer plowed through their attacks before going after Lyon who ran, goading the Oración Seis member. Infuriated with the taunting Racer proceed to catch up to Lyon and attack him continuously till he knocked him down and prepared to finish him off with a common knife, all the while gloating how unbeatable he was. However Lyon reveals Racer's weakeness; he wasn't moving fast, his magic allowed him to slow everything down to make it appear as if he was moving at a rapid speed. What's more the magic is in a limited range so anything outside of it would give his secret away (up till this point all of Racer's fights were close range). Lyon purposely lured Racer away to allow Gray to see the trick and set Racer up for a attack with his ice arrows to which Gray shot from afar and hit him which defeated him. However Racer refused to accept defeat, tearing off his shirt to reveal explosive Lacrima on his person with the intention of taking the three with him in a final suicide attack. Lyon however tackled him off a cliff and apparently sacrificed himself to save his friends, exploding along with Racer. Its later confirmed by Brain that Racer is dead and Lyon had survived. Magic and Abilities Racer_speed.jpg|Racer's "High Speed" Motor_Anime.jpg|Motor Racer_grand_pix.jpg|Racer using 'Dead Grand Prix', making weaponized motorcycles appear out of nowhere, and charge at the target Dagger.jpg|Racer attacks his opponent by a dagger Slowing Magic: Racer took after his namesake, as his power is speed, which allowed him to zip from one place to another in the blink of an eye and to use his momentum to deal powerful blows... or so it would seem. In truth, he was not really moving fast at all but actually slowing down his opponents (possibly by delaying the rate of how they perceive time around them) to make it look as such. With his opponent's delayed reactions he could move in and attack freely before they had a chance to counter. However the range of his magic is limited, meaning that only people and objects within a certain range from him are affected by this magic. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that moved outside of his area-of effect will remain so even if they were hurtling over to where he stands Spells: *'Motor:' Used when he met with Light Team first time. He start to rotate, and beats everything around him. Other Dead Grand Prix: The only other attack beside his speed manipulating magic, Racer was seemingly able to create motorcycles out of nowhere with this magic. These motorcycles came equipped with weapons and also allowed Racer the ability to shoot tires (which also came from out of nowhere) at his foes. Though the bikes could be ridden by the enemy as well though it took a lot of concentration to ride them and use magic at the same time. Weapons/Items Dagger: Because his magic power isn't too offensive, he attacked his opponent with a dagger. Trivia *The original concept of Racer was suppose to be more muscular, older, and without sunglasses. *In his first appearance, his shadow appears to be more similar to the original design Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Deceased